


Why?

by MiYaoooo



Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiYaoooo/pseuds/MiYaoooo
Summary: Weird idea I had so enjoy!





	Why?

No one never really did understand this world, this so called Orokin they all feared and worshiped. However a small rumor spread throughout the ship about a Warframe boarded our ship. The alarms sounded but were shut off just seconds after, I could only assume it was a minor malfunction. I carried on my duties patrolling this small room with a couple of caches and an unlocked locker. Then I heard it, the screams of my fellow comrades, the dread I felt and the fear that struck me to my core and I couldn't move an inch. It's footsteps drew closer and the gunshots faded. I stared at the door waiting for my impending doom but it jumped past the door just activating it and the world came to a stand still. I saw what I can only call majestic, the way it flew through the air and how beautiful it looked. But it ended in an instant, it turned it's head and looked straight at me. I snapped back to reality, readied my gun and was about to shoot but it was too late. It drew it's sword, ducked and slide towards me and it made contact. A strange sense of bliss traveled throughout my body. And i thought "it was great that I was killed and now I may live in void."


End file.
